User talk:Messi1983
This is my talk page, feel free to message me, and don't forget to sign your comments. Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 Userboxes Hi! Anyway, lately, I've been exploring wikis, and a lot of them had userboxes. I searched them on here, but I didn't really see any. So, you think it'd be a good idea to make some? Here are a few of my ideas: *This user is a member of the bullies/preppies/greasers/nerds/jocks *This user's best class is (Insert class here) *This user's favorite character is (insert character here) Mostly things along those lines, anyway, that's all. Jenny Vincent 05:19, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :That is actually a good idea. However apart from the Jocks, not every students best class is known. Why not make a topic about this on the Communityboard, not for votes but for a discussion on it, so everyone can give their opinions. Dan the Man 1983 07:25, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, good idea. But what I meant by best class is what the player does best at, like if they pass english or shop easiest. Jenny Vincent 17:08, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay well in my case, my userbox will say "This user likes Truancy the best" haha. Dan the Man 1983 18:23, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Why did you delete my pages. This was not an fanfiction this was an idea I had and where is my other page I had everything about my character there you've ruined everything. :Because putting the pages that you did in the main wiki space is forbidden. Dan the Man 1983 14:07, August 15, 2010 (UTC) well there were 2 pages I made There are two pages a made where is the other one. hi dan the man 1983 i will try to fix stubs help this wiki i hope you'll appriciate my help Signing reminder Hey it's me! Should I get one of those signing reminders on my talk page? It'd be helpful, I think. Jenny Vincent 02:37, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, maybe some users will follow simple instructions then, all they need to do is click the signature button. Dan the Man 1983 02:39, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, so, how do I get it? Jenny Vincent 02:43, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :::The one I have? I can add it your talk page if you want? Dan the Man 1983 02:45, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Could you? Thanks Jenny Vincent 02:46, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::Sure Dan the Man 1983 02:48, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Dan i tried doing that but everytime i put a signature it doesn't work TheAgeofRockstar 02:58, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ~~~~, Thats how you do a signature. Dan the Man 1983 03:01, August 16, 2010 (UTC) TheAgeofRockstar 03:02, August 16, 2010 (UTC)honest i click the signature buttonTheAgeofRockstar 03:02, August 16, 2010 (UTC) TheAgeofRockstar 03:03, August 16, 2010 (UTC) im trying agian and still not working TheAgeofRockstar 03:04, August 16, 2010 (UTC), is this how you do it? TheAgeofRockstar 03:05, August 16, 2010 (UTC) look i cant do it :Yep thats how you do it, it won't show up until you save you comment. Dan the Man 1983 03:07, August 16, 2010 (UTC) TheAgeofRockstar 03:07, August 16, 2010 (UTC), TheAgeofRockstar 03:10, August 16, 2010 (UTC)i hate my computer TheAgeofRockstar 03:11, August 16, 2010 (UTC)i hate my computer :Okay stop spamming my talkpage. Plus sign after your comments and not before. Dan the Man 1983 03:12, August 16, 2010 (UTC) i hate my computerTheAgeofRockstar 03:13, August 16, 2010 (UTC) You can see my signiture?TheAgeofRockstar 03:14, August 16, 2010 (UTC)